One Card, Two Red Eyes
by iWillhexYou
Summary: New Orleans was dangerous, that couldn't be denied, but the full moon above, the warm air, and the promise of a dark romance was too much for a young girl to resist..." Complete :


(I am so rusty from not writing in forever, so this story and maybe one more are going to help me get back into the swing of it before I continue on with my other stories, so hopefully everyone can enjoy WARNING: violence, language, and some implied sexual content, I personally don't think it is an M story but if anyone complains I will change it) (oh it wont let me make decent space bars, really sorry)

One Card, Two Red Eyes

The streets of New Orleans would never receive a moment of peace, even in the middle of the night people were out and about. Some were leaving bars, the smell of genuine Kentucky bourbon resting on their lips, while others were just entering ready to quench their thirst. There were also couples walking the streets, hand in hand, trying to find somewhere discrete to cool the raging heat erupting in their bodies, many betraying someone who loved them and was still resting in a bed back home. Then there were those trying to walk casually but the acceleration in their step was hard to ignore, these were the unlucky gamblers trying to make their way about without getting caught, if they got snatched there was a good chance it was the last time they'd ever walk again. New Orleans was dangerous, that couldn't be denied, but the full moon above, the warm air, and the promise of a dark romance was too much for a young girl to resist.

Like an angel being thrown and abandoned in a pool of the wicked Rogue walked the streets cautiously.

She covered a majority of her pale skin with dark garments but even then she still felt like she was a threat, there was always the possibility someone could make contact with her skin and she could harm them. This was her concrete assurance that no one would be able to harm her but she knew even without it she was already protected.

Like the red ink imprinting itself on the plain white card that she now held in her hand, she felt the two red eyes pierce her pale skin, and they would not let go.

Rogue was so use to being by herself that the feeling was odd, even freighting, but since she had received his message she knew he was watching. Whether it was to protect her or to make sure she wouldn't run away she could not tell, but she felt as if the answer was only moments away.

Taking another look at the card she checked to see if the address matched the one of the old saloon she was standing in front of. Though she told herself she would only look at the address her eyes wandered to the previous words, they were so beautifully written she had problems believing such a sleazy man had wrote it. But deep down she knew and when she read the words, _I need your help Cherie,_ he had meant it. Even now it causedher heart to pound painfully against her ribs.

"Excuse me mam," said a young man who was idly leaning against the wall of the building, "May I be of some assistance?"

"No thank you," Rogue replied with a scowl, "I'm exactly where I need to be."

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned taking a step towards her. "I can show you some places that are a lot more fun than this dive."

Rogue rolled her eyes and with a cold glare she was about to verbally smack the man when she froze. A gentle but unexpected hand made its way over the fabric of her shirt, it started with her elbow and worked its way slowly up to her shoulder.

She didn't need to hear his voice to know who it was but even as the southern accent came pouring from the set of god like lips her mind was still in shock. She couldn't even remember how many dreams she had heard that voice call her name in, but it had been nothing to the real thing.

"The lady declined your offer," Gambit said harshly, his voice reflecting the look in his eyes which were hidden by dark sun glasses.

"Gotcha buddy, just trying to be friendly," the stranger said giving Rogue one last look over before he turned around and disappeared with the rest of the crowd.

Much as her whole being didn't want to turn and look up at him her stubbornness got the better of her. She was angry, and when she got angry she had no problem making people aware of it.

"Ah can protect myself you jerk!" Rogue snapped, her green eyes blazing with anger.

"Know you can Cherie," Gambit replied along with a small charming smile, "I just enjoy getting a rise out of you."

"You certainly mastered the art of it," Rogue said peeling her eyes off him and starring at the saloon door. Her stomach suddenly dropped, she had been in close proximity of him before but she didn't remember him looking so unbelievably handsome. He had been cute, she could never for a second deny that, but something changed about him in the past 8 months and he was no longer the young southern boy she had dreamed about.

"What can I say, I know my Rogue that well," he said running his hand down her back slightly, the tips of his fingers tickling her oh so lightly, before he pulled away.

There was a moment of silence, one which Rogue felt had to be broken or else she might cry of frustration, she didn't understand the boy at all.

"You said you needed help Gambit, what kind of trouble are you in this time?" she asked giving off the impression like she didn't care.

Gambit let out a long sigh, "Oh where to start cherie, I be in caught up in one big mess."

"What kind…..?"

"Not here Rogue," Gambit interrupted motioning towards the door, "let's get us a quiet table, someone might see me if I stay out here too long."

"But….." Rogue tried to say but he rested his hand on her shoulder, which he knew was the trick to calm her down.

"Lets get inside, and then we will talk."

(break)

Going inside the saloon was a much bigger mistake than Rogue had anticipated, not to say the place itself was bad, it was actually nicer than one might think. But there was no air conditioning and there were so many people in the small area that added to the high temperature, it made Rogue's heavy clothes instantly cling to her as if they were attached to her skin.

Guiding her past the crowded bar and towards the tables in the back Gambit realized the mistake he'd made in his location, of course he was not worried, he was more than willing to take Rogue to his cozy little apartment, though he knew there was no way she'd go there willingly.

"Dammit Swampie, hasn't Louisiana heard of air conditioning?" Rogue snapped as she roughly sat down in her seat.

Smoothly sliding himself in the chair directly across of her Gambit smirked in his oh so handsome way and looked her over in an obvious manner so she would notice. "Maybe if you took some of those clothes of Cherie….."

"Don't even start Cajun!" Rogue snapped trying to look him straight in the eyes but she saw nothing but her own angry reflection in his sunglasses.

She took in a few short hot breathes and could tell that her cheeks were on fire. Soon she began to feel beads of sweat fall down her neck below the collar of her shirt; she prayed that Gambit wouldn't notice how terrible miserable she was.

"Alright Rogue," Gambit replied raising both hands in defeat, "this Cajun behave himself."

"Good…." Rogue began before she was suddenly hit with yet another wave of intense heat, as she was speaking Gambit had casually taken his sunglasses and pulled them away from his face. Their eyes only met momentarily but that was just enough to make Rogue's blood boil.

"Ummm," she mumbled closing her eyes and pinching the area between her eyebrows, "you said you were in trouble. How so?"

Gambit could tell the heat was really getting to her now but still he was afraid to offer her shelter in his air conditioned home for fear she'd reject him.

"Well Rogue, you know the Assassins whom we rescued my father from a few months ago?"

_A few months ago, it was practically almost a whole year, _Rogue thought to herself, but responded by silently nodding. Her stomach had suddenly dropped and she felt like she might get sick.

"Rogue, you doing okay? If you'd like we can go back to my place….."

"Hell no!" Rogue barked, her accent strong as she shot him a death glare. "I'm fine I just feel like I need a glass of water."

"Course Cherie," Gambit said turning from her in search of a waiter.

Rogue was only semi aware that he had gotten one's attention, a young blonde who seemed more than excited to wait on him; she knew the girl threw a quick glare in her direction before departing. She hoped the little Swamp Witch didn't poison her drink.

"You were saying about the Assassins?" Rogue asked her voice cracking a bit, the collar of her turtle neck was suddenly very tight and she struggled to breathe through her mouth.

"Well what I was trying to say," Gambit said his face suddenly becoming very grim, Rogue wasn't sure why but that made her heart beat faster and she felt the color leave her face as he continued. "Well, ever since you left Rogue there have been various meeting with the Thieves Guild and the Assassins, I know that really doesn't sound to awful, and at first I was excited, but after months of debating and arguing it seems as if only one thing will resolve this war."

Rogue found herself sliding to the edge of her seat almost unable to handle the sudden pause Gambit took, she was about to speak when the waitress returned with two glasses of water. Rogue glued her eyes to Gambit as he flashed a cocky smile and gave the woman a wink. Whether it was the fact he was flirting with another girl or that he had not concluded his story Rogue's skin began to itch, very painfully, which irritated her more than she already was.

"Well! What is it they said!"

Gambit's eyes looked into hers momentarily before he lowered them to the ground, she noticed his jaw line tensed and he seemed very uncomfortable.

"The man who runs the Assassins Guild has two children, a son and a daughter, Julian and Belladonna. I've known them both since childhood; we use to play together sometimes, when we knew our parents weren't watching. But when we got older we drifted apart and were no longer friends. The son I never really liked but when I was younger I use to like the daughter, very much. I would write all the time and we'd meet up secretly, I would always spend hours expressing how much I loved her and wanted to be with her….."

"What exactly is young Gambit?" Rogue asked her hand beginning to shake, she couldn't explain the sudden jealousy that ruptured in her body, but it was uncontrollable at this point, she wasn't thinking straight.

"I told her these things just as I left for the Brotherhood," he replied solemnly his eyes fading to a deep blood red color.

_That's not young at all, _Rogue's mind screamed, _that's only a few years ago, he's at least twenty or older. Good God get a grip Rogue, he doesn't mean a thing to you, what does it matter if he loves someone else. _

"After I settled in at the manor again she would send me letters requesting we meet, but I didn't want to face her again, not after all that happened in New York….."

Rogue suddenly began to feel dizzy and she needed to grab the table to balance herself, she couldn't comprehend what he meant by that but now she did not want to hear what the agreement was to solve the Guild war.

"But she still has feelings for me and she must've talked to her father because they want to end this war with a marriage….."

She couldn't hear anymore, her mind pieced together the rest and the last few words that Gambit said sounded like they were a gentle whisper.

"I need to lay down," Rogue confessed, touching her forehead lightly, she couldn't understand how the temperature felt fifty degrees warmer than it did outside. She's lived many years in the south and could handle long sleeves, so it astounded her that she was suffering this badly.

Gambit didn't hesitate and before she could blink twice he was standing beside her wrapping his arm around her waist. As he helped her to stand he threw a few bucks on the table and gave a small reassuring nod to the concerned members of the table in front of them. It wasn't too often people in New Orleans cared and so Gambit felt obliged to acknowledge them, but his mind quickly turned back to his main concern, which was getting Rogue back to his apartment unnoticed.

Looking down only to see the top of the much shorter girls head he sighed and ruffled her hair with his other hand, receiving a fierce shake from her head, "Common Roguey, let's get ya out of here."

(break)

Rogue wasn't aware of what her dream was but she jolted awake as if she were falling. She awoke from one nightmare only to find herself in another.

Gripping the unfamiliar bed sheets she glanced back and forth across the unknown room, it was very dark and she could barely see a thing. Her breathing was fast and heavy as she tried to remember where she was.

A mysterious hand suddenly rested upon her shoulder and completely unlike herself Rogue let out a loud scream as she pulled away from whoever her attacker was.

"Shhhh there Rogue, it only be Gambit."

"Gambit?" Rogue questioned suddenly remembering everything that had taken place up until they had left the saloon. She was about to reply but she ran her hand over the spot he had touched and felt a very different kind of material from the shirt she was wearing earlier.

When Gambit flipped the light on Rogue wasn't sure if she was more appalled by the room or the fact she was in a t-shirt and boxers.

The small apartment was the definition of a dive. The wall paper on all four walls was moldy and peeling from the corners, while the fan above their heads was barely in one piece. The bed sheets were a fine silk material but other from that everything else was just unimaginably dirty and run down.

Rogue didn't know how but she managed to keep her mouth shut about the room and instead decided to berate him on a much more serious matter.

"Swampie, do you want to explain to me why the hell I'm in your clothes?"

Gambit sort of shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat in an old wooden chair that was on the opposite side of the room from Rogue. He took his sweet time pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and sliding one between his lips.

He spoke just as he was lighting what Rogue considered to be a death stick and seemed very calm in his reply, "You was suffocating in all those heavy clothes dear, didn't seem to hesitate when Gambit handed them to you."

"So I changed myself, behind a closed door?" Rogue asked narrowing her eyes at Gambit.

"Sure did Rogue," Gambit said before taking a long drag of his cigarette, "seemed very eager to get out of dem clothes you had on, so I lead you to the bathroom to change, and soon as you got out you went to the bed and passed out. Slept like an angel there for a bit cherie."

"Yea," Rogue said looking to the floor with a small blush, she was not able to remember any of this, however she believed him, he was a big sex crazed man whore but he knew how to control himself. She had to admit though she felt so much better in the large black t-shirt and cotton boxers.

"Been up north too long I believe," Gambit remarked eyeing her over, "heat was too much for you."

Rogue suddenly shot her head up and glared, "I was perfectly fahne Swampie till you took me to that sleezy bar!"

"I offered to bring you to my place Rogue," Gambit replied giving her a triumphant smirk.

"Shut up," Rogue hissed not wanting to admit he was right, if she'd just accepted his offer it would've saved her from the embarrassing ordeal. "So how long did I sleep?"

"Barely two hours, night is still young Cherie," Gambit said with a wink, which Rogue reacted to by rolling her eyes.

"Sorry but I don't mess around with engaged men," Rogue said before she could stop herself, although his face did not change she knew deep down somewhere that must've hurt him.

"I be aware of that Rogue, your nothing less than an angel."

Rogue suddenly felt herself growing hot again, she wasn't sure what all this flattery about being an angel was for, she didn't even believe in angels, but it was having a strange effect on her.

"Well that wasn't a very angelic thing to say," she admitted looking around the room, "so why is the Price of Thieves in a dive like this, cant you break into a mansion or something?"

Standing Gambit began to pace the small room back and forth, "Too obvious chere, I be a man on the run again, gotta keep a low profile."

"Oh," Rogue said inching further up the bed and bringing her knees to her chest. Little did she know the boxers were so baggy they offered a little peek of what Gambit had his eyes glued to more times than he could count back in New York.

"Merde," he mumbled to himself drawing his eyes away least he arouse himself, he certainly didn't need that right now.

Rogue, whose chin was resting on her knees, took a moment to observe Gambit, who seemed to only be in the room with her physically. The only term to describe him at the moment was brooding, but Rogue associated that with romantic novel pretty boys yearning for attention, no, if anything Gambit was the type who didn't seek attention. But he certainly didn't mind if he got it, especially from the ladies. It was obvious they were drawn to his handsome looks and smooth words but Rogue came to the conclusion even if she could touch she'd have problems approaching him in a physical way. Maybe it was because she saw the dark cloud that hung about him indicating he had a dark past, just like she had, which made her want to approach him but at the same time back away, afraid of the many horrible things he must've seen in his short life.

It startled her a bit when he finally looked down at her, she hated when he surprised her. She was always unable to hide the sudden redness arising in her cheeks. _Oh I hate him for the effect he has on me_, she thought to herself.

"Want a drink Cherie?" Gambit asked slowly walking over to the dresser where there were a few half empty bottles of various drinks.

"Ummm," Rogue shuddered as she considered it; Logan and Xavier would kill her, not to mention she'd probably hate herself for it. She hated people who tried to drown their problems out with liquor; it never seemed to make anything better. But for some insane reason she nodded and was unsure of what to do when he handed her the shot glass.

She watched him consume his drink first, he took the drink down fast, but he didn't flinch or gag, so she assumed it was all safe to go.

Licking her lips Rogue swallowed hard and took the drink like a child would take cold medicine they hated, but even though cold medicine tasted bad it didn't leave a painful burning in your throat.

She couldn't hide the rough cough that followed seconds later and revealed she had never taken a shot in her life. She waited for Gambit to make a joke or triumph over her innocence but instead she found he wasn't paying attention again, his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"So why am I here Gambit?" she finally asked, setting her glass on the floor, unable to go another minute without knowing what was going on, "You could've found a better drinking partner than me."

That made Gambit smile, but it faded almost as soon as it came.

"Honestly," he said looking her straight in the eye, his red ones glowing more than usual in the dimly lit room, "I have no idea."

Rogue cringed and was about to say something but he continued, "I needed to make sure that what I was feeling was real, not just some stupid illusion. That I could leave Belladonna and the Guild for it…. Not that I wanted to marry Belladonna anyway, but in the beginning I was willing to go through with it for the sake of my family and the peace it would bring between the Guilds. But the more I thought about it I couldn't shake off New York, the X-men, and… certain people."

"Gambit," Rogue gasped covering her mouth with her hands, "are you thinking of joining the X-men?"

"Not sure chere," Gambit said grimly, "it's an option, but not sure if they would let me join, and even if I could I don't feel worthy enough too."

"Of course Xavier will want you to join Gambit," Rogue said as she quickly stood and made her way to him. She had to tilt her head fully back to look him directly in the face; the sadness was almost enough for her to burst into tears, "You would be more than welcome! We can catch the next flight back to New York and go directly to his office to give him the news. It won't take you very long to settle in; everyone will enjoy having you around….."

"I don't care about everyone else wanting me around Rogue," Gambit snapped, his voice completely serious, which scared her to the point her knees began to shake, "I only care about if you want me there."

Rogue's eyes widened, she wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, course she would be please if he joined the cause of the X-men and fought for good, but she had a feeling there was more to the simple question. There was a sudden pain she had suppressed for many weeks now, it had taken her months to get over the fact that he hadn't come with her the first time, she had wanted him to so badly. She'd explained to herself that there was no way he could have and she'd accepted it, till she heard about this Belladonna, maybe his father hadn't been the only reason he decided to stay.

"Of course Gambit," Rogue replied nonchalantly, "I'd enjoy having you be a part of the X-men."

"So you're saying you'd just like me there as a team mate?" Gambit asked his face suddenly unreadable, no wonder he was so good at poker.

"Course, what other way is there," Rogue said followed by a low shaky laugh, she wasn't sure why she was so nervous but something about the way he was acting was scaring her. She could run, she knew that, but she didn't want to, his dark energy was drawing her in and she wondered if she'd ever be able to leave it.

Suddenly she jumped for his gloved hand went for her shoulder and before she knew it he was pushing her towards the bed, but even though she hesitated he only responded with more force than she was expecting. Falling to the bed Rogue was in complete shock and couldn't say anything let alone move. His body followed hers and he was soon looming over her on all fours.

They weren't touching, not even close but Rogue was still afraid of his proximity, but she couldn't make herself move. Though she was afraid there was a raw yearning in her that got a sick thrill out of what was happening.

Rogue tried to speak but two fingers roughly covered her dark lips and he spoke instead. "Don't know if you havn't been hearin me right Rogue, when I was referring to the issue that has been keeping me from fulfilling my family's wishes I was talking about you."

Rogue suddenly swallowed very hard, in a way she was flattered but she wasn't going to just accept the little bits and pieces of things he was telling her, she wanted to hear the whole thing, though she could tell it was hard on him. If he wanted to push her to the edge by testing her physically she would do it by pushing him emotionally, she had a feeling they'd both have to take the long fall together before they could both get on their two feet and walk out of the apartment.

"Sorry sugah, I don't fully understand what you mean," Rogue snapped as she twisted her head to throw his hand from her, unfortunately she did not expect he'd be so bold. His hand wavered above her for a moment before he suddenly caressed her cheek; it sent a chill down her whole body, though she was feeling the opposite of cold. He then painfully took a slow pace with his fingers from her cheek down her neck, then to her shoulder, finally stopping at her collar bone.

"You know when I was studying the X-men the only reason you stood out was because it said your mutation made you untouchable, deep down I believe it wouldn't have taken much for me to be intrigued by the person who possessed this mutation, especially female. But I didn't think you were too bad looking, the picture on our file doesn't do you justice. It was taken while you were at school scowling about something on a day you decided to wear extra heavy makeup and dark clothes." Rogue suddenly repeated that famous scowl, she didn't want to hear this, it was nothing at all like she imagined, but when she tried to move he pinned her down by roughly bringing his leg over her own.

"Then there was that battle at the dock, when we all lined up ready to attack, my eyes went directly to you. Your skin was glowing and though you were in a rough position you held yourself with such grace I was speechless. Not to mention the way you looked in that green suit chere, it clings to every full curve just right, I'm surprised the other X-boys can be near you while you're in the thing and not pounce. But I collected myself; I was even more intrigued than I had been and wanted to mess with you. I've always loved a challenge Rogue, so I got creative and when I lured you to the back of that shipping dock, your reaction was more than what I expected but I flattered myself on my charms. In the beginning Rogue I wanted you for your body and the challenge that came with it," as he said this Rogue stiffened for his hand trailed down from her collar bone all the way down to her hip, touching areas in-between that she would normally be very uncomfortable with. But at the moment she was more afraid of what he would say next, she didn't know if she could handle it and held her breath in anticipation.

"But then things changed Rogue, things that scared me," Gambit confessed catching her emerald green eyes with his own, she was trying her best to be strong but he could see the tear that wanted to escape in the corner of her heavily painted eye. "I still can't figure out what it is exactly but I started wanting more than your body, that's not normal for me. But I was still confused enough to use you for my own gain. If I'd felt the way I do now Rogue I could never have done that, but at the same time if we hadn't have parted so suddenly I couldn't have come to realize how much I missed ya."

Rogue's eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath as her head began to spin. He was the only thing she could stay focused on and his face baffled her. It wasn't his poker face but it was a face she had yet to see before and deep down she feared it was all an elaborate act.

Heart pounding Rogue opened her mouth to speak but no words came, instead Gambit spoke, leaning his face towards hers slowly.

"Gambit know bout that time with Kitty Cherie," he whispered, it took her a minute to recall the day of innocent dancing in the woods, "when you both focused on the same thought you touched and no one was hurt, been thinking with time maybe we could practice that, together, learn how to control your powers."

The tear finally fell from Rogue's eye; she was finally left speechless, unable to fully comprehend what he was saying. Still, something about it made sense, she'd done it once before, could it be done again? Would she risk trying it again?

"Do me a favor Rogue," Gambit said, his voice just barely above a whisper as he cupped her small cheek with his hand, "focus on a kiss, just a quick one for a Swamp Rat."

Eyes wide Rogue couldn't stop herself if she wanted to because she was suddenly brain washed by what he said. Her mind rushed with imaginary sensations on what a long heated kiss from his lips would feel like.

Unaware of how close he was she stayed focused on his eyes, the whole thing seemed so unreal, but the small tug of his energy mixed with the quick feather light touch of his lips proved everything was really happening. Soon as it was over Rogue held her breath expecting the Cajun to collapse atop her, but he didn't, which astounded her more than anything.

A sudden wide smile erupted on Rogue's face, a door to her wildest dreams suddenly burst open and she wasn't going to walk through it alone.

Rogue was about to speak when a sudden loud bang knocked against Gambit's door, causing them both to jump.

Gambit sighed as if it was nothing, "I guess de weddin party finally arrived."

"What?" Rogue demanded rising to her elbows as her eyes darted to the door. It wasn't there for much longer for a second bang followed, causing the door to fall to the ground.

The next thing Rogue knew she was starring at a pair of hot red heels, for the rest of her life it would irk her how painful they looked. It wasn't until its owner spoke that she looked up into Belladonna's sharp blue eyes for the first time.

"Remy, darling," she said as she rested her hands on her hips, a murderous glare in her eyes, "you be runnin late to our weddin…."

(break)

"You be runnin late to our weddin!" Belladonna repeated much more forcefully after receiving no response from Gambit.

Rogue's eyes darted from Belladonna to Gambit who was casually pulling out his pack of cigarettes; he was acting very composed given the situation.

"Well?" Belladonna questioned as Gambit continued lighting his cigarette.

Gambit shrugged his shoulders as he took a very deep drag; a sudden smirk crossed his lips as a vein in Belladonna's forehead began to bulge from anger.

"Could've sworn I announced to everyone that I wasn't gonna marry you, perhaps I dreamt it?" Gambit asked.

Belladonna laughed as she walked into the apartment, her brother and two body guards making their entrance.

"Then I must've dreamed the part where I said if you didn't attend I'll hunt you down, rip your balls off, and get your crying ass down the aisle to marry me. Well I've hunted you down; I'll be nice and let you keep your two boys if you come back with me willingly."

Cigarette hanging between his lips Gambit ran his hand through his long bangs fully exposing his eyes to Belladonna and the Assassins. Before he spoke he was able to get a brief look at Rogue, who was giving him a very harsh you're an ass glare, and he was unable to control the wide smile that caressed his rough features.

"That be extreme Belle, must be getting real desperate," he said watching her red lips twitch in anger.

"What a pathetic good for nothing son of a bitch ya are Remy!" Belladonna yelled her eyes suddenly squinting as she glared at Gambit, "You once promised to marry meh Remy! You said that nothing would come between us, you said I was the only girl for you, you said…"

"Hate to break up this stroll down memory lane," Rogue interrupted as she shot up from her sitting position on the bed, "but I believe this is between the two of you and I don't have to be here for this, so I'm just going to go."

Gambit's eyes shot so quickly from Belladonna to Rogue then back to Belladonna he felt himself go dizzy, he should have known Rogue didn't have the patience for him to get through one smoke, his plan of casually grabbing for a second and blowing it up in Belladonna's face was ruined. Still, the sudden look of confusion that overcame his ex-fiancée's face made Rogue's interruption worth all the trouble he foresaw ahead.

"Pardon?" Belladonna asked slowly taking a few steps so that she was directly in front of the red headed stranger, "No one leaves when they are in the presence of Belladonna unless she says they may go."

Though Rogue was much shorter than the southern beauty she made her trademark move that expressed her annoyance by resting her hand on her hip followed by a heated glare that could've pierced through metal.

"Well make sure Belladonna gets the message that I don't give a shit who she is and am leaving this room!" Rogue snapped so harshly that all the men in the room felt their skin crawl.

_Thank the lord my Cherie has never yelled at me like that, _Gambit thought to himself as he slowly began moving his hand toward the pant pocket that contained his packet of cigarettes, his eyes not straying from the two women in front of him.

Belladonna continued to glare at Rogue for several seconds before her lips relaxed into a smile of malevolence. "What do you know; when I first stumbled in here I could not understand why my Remy would go for someone that looked as shabby as you," Belladonna laughed swiftly bringing her hand towards Rogue's face.

Rogue knew Belladonna had seen her small but sudden jump as she extended her finger and placed it right on the soft white skin below her neck. She was sure that there would be a moment of darkness followed by the memories Belladonna had locked up in her twisted mind, however, the Swamp Witch was fortunate enough to only touch with the very tip of her fake nail.

Continuing her slow caress Belladonna made a line from under the girl's neck to her chin, then from her chin to the very bottom her lip, she was observing the girl very closely noticing the delicate features that were below the makeup causing her jealousy to boil.

"But up close I can see you have a big mouth that could suck any man senseless!"

Rogue's white cheeks suddenly erupted into a dark red as she stepped back from Belladonna's hand, she instantly threw a punch, but she had no idea where or the level of intensity until Belladonna let out a scream and cupped her face.

Rogue was prepping herself to throw another but before she could make her move the back of the room exploded into pink and white sparks.

Before she had time to process what had happened she felt a forceful tug on her arm that caused her to almost fall backwards but as soon as she realized it was Gambit she allowed herself to be guided away from the smoke and flames.

She might've been more hesitant if she knew he was immediately going throw them both out of the bathroom window, but Gambit had perfectly protected her head and his as they broke through the glass. It hadn't been a long fall but neither could deny the burning sensation in their feet from landing on pavement, but almost as if they had plotted the whole thing out Gambit took Rogue's hand and they ran at the same intense pace past buildings and alleyways until they were suddenly engulfed in the mysterious bayou.

Though she'd never admit it, Rogue was the one who lost balance as they were descending down a hill causing Gambit to fall with her. The hill was very muddy but soft, so they did not have a short ride down, but when they finally did come to a halt they were lucky to stop right in front of a set of low bushes. Gambit was completely flat on his back while Rogue was the opposite, when she sat up her entire front was covered in mud and she could even feel some on the tip of her nose, all she could do was let out an irritated grunt as she slammed the earth with her fist, causing more mud to splatter and hit her right in the face.

"Well arnt we just lucky tonight?" Gambit stated as he looked up at her with a grin, "It's a perfect brush to hideaway in."

"No no no!" Rogue snapped, "I am not hiding in some sloppy muddy brush especially with you! This is all just complete bullshit and I cannot believe you got me…"

"Shush," Gambit interrupted looking in the darkness as if he heard something; Rogue immediately shot her head up, her irritation turning momentarily into fear.

"We gotta hide," Gambit said suddenly grabbing Rogue and pulling her as he rolled himself over, her body instantly clinging to his and as they slid into the safety of the bushes. When they halted he found himself fully stretched atop her, parts of their bodies touching that he had only dreamt of.

"Gambit you didn't hear anything you asshole!" Rogue snapped as she attempted to hit his chest with her fists.

"Always gotta be careful on the bayou chere," Gambit teased as he leaned himself yet closer to her face, "anything can just jump out and attack at any time."

"So I noticed," Rogue growled as she lowered her eyes indicating for him to look down, "I feel something jumping out and attacking my thigh as we speak! How can you be such a pervert when there are people after us wanting to tear us into pieces?"

Gambit let out a short somewhat shaky laugh, "I be a man Rogue, an when a man lay on top of a beautiful lady he can't help himself."

"Well he better learn…" Rogue began before she was suddenly silenced by Gambit's gloved hand, she was about to bite him until she also heard the rustling of leaves and twigs in the distance.

"Common Cherie," Gambit whispered very closely to Rogue's ear, "let's get out of here quietly and make a run for it, I think they are heading in the opposite direction."

Rogue nodded and as Gambit slowly arose from her without the slightest sound she followed his moves carefully so she could do the same.

With skill and grace Gambit made it out of the brush without the slightest ruffle of a leaf and though Rogue did her best to mimic him she was unable to make the escape as smoothly as he could. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment when she saw his hand outstretch to her indicating he was going to pull her up because she lacked the cat-like grace to get herself out.

Swallowing her pride she reached for his hand and accepted his help, but his hand, which had gripped her so tightly, was in an instant pulled away from her own and she saw Gambit's body go flying through the air.

"Gambit!" Rogue cried as she jumped to her feet only to fall right back to the ground by an unseen force striking her legs.

"How cute," the familiar sadistic southern accent cooed from the shadows, "the love birds found a nest, so happy I could be the one to destroy it!"

Rogue was about to say something when she once again felt that unseen force tug at her foot and drag her towards Belladonna, the same happened to Gambit and soon they were both at Belladonna's feet.

"Time is up love," Belladonna threatened as she pulled out a knife from her back pocket, "you might be a mutant with some decent powers Remy, but as you can see I been workin on my own. Southern magic is just as good as the real thing can't you see? Awah boys," Belladonna continued as her companions came rushing from behind, "just in time. You take Remy, an check his pockets to make sure he ain't got nothing else to throw at us. I'll take the girl!"

"Belle don't!" Gambit shouted as Julian and another Assassin took him by the arms, "You both get hurt if you touch her!"

"Shut it Remy," Belle snapped taking a step towards Rogue, "no one hits me and lives to tell about it!"

"No!" Rogue screamed as Belladonna's bare hand rested fully on Rogue's neck, for a split second nothing seemed wrong but then Rogue's skin tugged at Belladonna's energy, unfortunately for her she was a fighter and held on longer than what Rogue was normally use to, causing both to slip into a very deep darkness.

(break)

The memories that seemed like awful dreams forcing themselves upon Rogue's mind flooded her senses so quickly she could barely make them out. All she could see were brief images of faces or a strong but quick feeling. But as Belladonna's psyche began to calm down it was determined to show Rogue a few particular memories in great detail and Rogue had no choice but to give in.

What Rogue hated the most about these experiences was that it was not as simple as sitting in a movie theatre watching a story unfold before one's eyes, but instead she literally became the person and despite her own feelings and emotions she had no control over what would happen.

_Remy, I'm ready to be yours, please Remy, make me yours, _Rogue felt herself whisper as she caressed the muscular chest of a very young Gambit.

_Belle, _he whispered back slowly kissing the lips that Rogue felt were her own but at the same time foreign. Her body, or rather Belle's body, which was perfectly curved and more muscular than her own, seemed to be on fire and the slow tantalizing kisses that Gambit slid over her chest only caused her to want him more.

_Now Remy! I want to be yours now! _Rogue heard herself saying even though she wanted to feel him longer, much longer, she wanted him to tease her to the point her body could no longer stand it, however Belladonna was not as patient and Rogue felt the pain that comes along with giving your body to another for the first time.

Rogue wanted to cry at the beauty of it all; the way Gambit was gently holding Belladonna and the words of comfort he whispered as he continued to press himself into her was almost too much for Rogue to bear. However, she also felt what Belladonna was feeling, which was nothing more than the satisfaction that he was hers, there was no tenderness or bursting of emotion in her heart, the girl was an empty shell.

The memory ended and soon Rogue found herself in a long corridor dimly lit surrounded by people she didn't know but at the same time did. There was a strong sense of family and connection Belladonna had to these people and there was a strong sense of pride at the event that was about to take place.

Rogue was unaware until it happened but suddenly her eyes were burning into those of a man who looked at her in complete fear. _Please I have children, _he had just cried before Rogue felt the familiar warmth of blood covering her hand and became aware that she was the one holding the dagger that was causing the man to bleed.

Rogue screamed while Belladonna laughed, a rush of enjoyment filling her senses as the man collapsed to the floor, the applause that followed only heightened Belladonna's enjoyment and she felt as if she was on top of the world. Her feelings came to a complete halt when through a window she noticed two glowing red eyes and Belladonna's heart sank to the floor with dread.

The memory that followed Rogue cared not to be a part of, she already knew what was going to happen, but Belladonna's psyche forced her to play out the event that occurred.

_Remy you can't agree to go! You don't even know this Magneto guy, what the hell has he got to offer you?_

_A chance to get away from here Belle, _Gambit said grimly, Rogue's nostrils instantly became overcome with the heavy scent of smoke; Belladonna was use to it while Rogue couldn't stand it.

_This cause of what happened tonight Remy? You know I had to do it, it's what Assassins do when we come of age; it proves to the family that we are worthy. _

_And if we were to marry Belle would I have to see my sons and daughters go through with that tradition?_

_If? Remy you said we were gonna get married, you promised me as soon as we both turned sixteen! I don't see why this bothers you now; it's not like you're so innocent, you've killed men too Remy! _

_In self defense Belle, I never corner a man and kill him for the fun of it, Remy see your face as you did it chere, you enjoyed it! Not sayin I wanna be a good guy all the sudden but I don't want to get involved with people who murder in cold blood!_

Belladonna's tough heart finally felt a crack begin to form, Rogue wanted to flinch at the pain, it seemed unbelievable that Belladonna had enough emotion in her to have her heart broken.

_Don't leave me Remy, please don't! I won't ever do it again! I swear on my life!_

_Too late Belle, _Gambit said his red eyes melting Belladonna's icy blue ones, _I'm going to go work for Magneto to get away from this life forever, an I never want to see you again. _

Rogue felt the scream form in her lungs before it even came out; Belladonna's cry was so loud and wretched it made Rogue's psyche flinch, but it came to a quick end as Belladonna fell to the ground on her knees and began to sob.

Forced to watch him walk away Rogue felt all the pain and the suffering that Belladonna felt at that one instant, it seemed like a millennium before the heavy tears stopped and Belladonna was able to control her shaking. Though she did not voice it out loud Rogue could hear her thoughts, Belladonna vowed she'd have Remy back one day and that he would be her husband, she would use all her powers of persuasion and tricky to convince the Thieves Guild and the Assassins that a marriage between them would be the only way to make peace, she knew he would never be able to escape that.

Belladonna's ruthless laugh filled Rogue's ears intensely but began to fade and faded quickly. Rogue felt herself take a deep breath of relief as she was being pulled from the sea of Belladonna's memories and back to her own.

(break)

Rogue coughed roughly which caused her to wake herself, her lungs felt like they were full of water and for a moment she had convinced herself she couldn't breathe.

Finally taking in a deep clear breath Rogue came to her senses and found herself in the worst situation imaginable. She was lying on a pew in a church with her hands cuffed as strangers ran around her as if she wasn't even there, to make it worse when Rogue looked down at herself she was no longer in Gambit's boxers and t-shirt but a long plain green dress that had a pink sash around the waist.

"Ewy," Rogue whined as she touched the material, she began to think of the most awful situations she had been in since joining the X-men but none of them could compete with how awful it was to be in a tacky bridesmaid gown.

"Always thought green was your color chere," commented Gambit, who was standing at the proper place for a groom at the front of the church. "Just not diggin the blue eyes you got goin on."

When Rogue looked up at Gambit she was nearly taken breathless by how handsome he looked in a tux, somehow his rough brute features blended perfectly with the elegance of the black and white material, something she hadn't expected from a Swamp Rat. She diverted her gaze quickly by lowering her eyes and gently touching them with the tips of her fingertips. Much as she hated the idea of possessing Belladonna's facial features she was extremely happy she didn't have blonde hair.

"Swamp Rat," Rogue said forcing herself to look up once again only now noticing his hands were also chained, "all the flattery in the world ain't gonna save you from the serious pain I will inflict on you for draggin me into this!"

Gambit smirked tilting his head in a cocky but sexy manner, "Rogue nothin can be more painful than gettin married to this witch…"

Gambit was stopped by a fist colliding into his side just below his rib, though he tried to keep his cool composure Rogue could tell the man standing behind him had inflicted serious pain.

Jean-Luc Lebeau, who Rogue had met before, seemed to have aged by ten years at since she had last seen him. It was too obvious Gambit was not his son, for the older man had smaller more gentle features, and his overall appearance gave away that he was a very serious business man.

"Better learn to enjoy her Remy," Jean-Luc commented as he gave Rogue a harsh glare, "because this be the only way to bring peace between Thieves and Assassins."

"Anyone ever try sending a bottle of wine and a card with an apology written on it?" Gambit snapped, "This not the only way for peace an you know it Jean-Luc."

"Remy, I don't know what kind of hold the Mississippi skunk head has on you, but just a few months ago you would've done anything for the Guild and now look at ya, gotta tie you up and force you into this. Don't gotta be this way Remy, if you get married peacefully we will let her go back with her X-men and you and Belladonna can go back to the way you use to be."

"Skunk head?" Rogue growled as she sent a nasty glare the old man's way, she was even more determined now to make sure this wedding didn't happen so that he could see what damage a little skunk head could do.

"Things changed Jean-Luc," was the only answer Gambit could offer the man he had called father for so many years, he didn't want it to show but inside he was hurt that Jean-Luc would force him into this after he had risked his own life and Rogue's to save him from the Assassins.

"Nothin should have changed your feelings for the Guild Remy, the Guild is your life, you must do what is best for it!" Jean-Luc stated in anger, a bead of sweat falling down his dark red face.

Gambit suddenly looked to Rogue and caught her eyes with his, they had turned back into magnificent glistening green gems and even as she glared him down she looked radiant.

"Blame her then," Gambit said, receiving an angry look from Rogue, "cause she made me want to get out of the Guild and stay out of it."

Rogue's eyes softened just a bit as she tried to process what Gambit had just said, unfortunately she had very little time because while they had been talking people had finally settled down and taken their seats, allowing for the music to begin and the bride to enter the room.

The roaring laughter that wanted to escape from Rogue was extremely painful to hold in, it was amusing enough that makeup couldn't cover the bright purple and red bruise that took over Belladonna's entire cheek but the wedding dress was a very entertaining sight as well. Though Rogue didn't disapprove of old fashioned dresses she disapproved of anything that contained as much lace as seen on Belladonna's dress.

Rogue suddenly lost the urge to laugh when Belladonna's memory of Gambit leaving came back to her, though she no longer felt it as intensely as before she could still feel the horrid pain Belladonna had felt as she watched him walk away from her. It boggled Rogue how she could care so little for him until he was gone, but this caused her to think of her own experience with Gambit, when he'd been around she was always rude and nasty to him but soon as he was gone she felt feelings for him she could not yet describe.

_In a way we are a like Belladonna_, Rogue thought to herself as she watched the bride stroll down the aisle, _we are both crazy for Remy Lebeau and will do anything we can to keep him. _

Rogue didn't take her eyes from Belladonna and was very confused when she did not take her position in front of the groom as expected. Instead, Belladonna walked straight to Rogue and with a gloved hand she took Rogue's elbow and forced her to stand.

"Do me a favor hun," Belladonna said as she took Rogue's hand and dropped two gold rings into her palm, "hand over the rings when the proper time comes, it's highly irregular but I want to see the look on your face up close when I put this ring on his finger and he's mine forever!"

Rogue glared for a moment but instantly smiled, which caused Belladonna to frown and snap at Rogue.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothin really," Rogue replied shrugging her shoulders, "just wondering whether your aware that divorce is legal in this century."

Belladonna scowled but didn't say anything; she turned back to the front of the church and indicated for Rogue to follow her. If it wasn't for the chains on the groom's hands and the very small number of people attending it would've been a normal wedding and in Belladonna's mind it was, which didn't surprise Rogue because the girl had a talent at avoiding serious issues.

As Rogue took her place behind Belladonna she was just barely able to see over the taller girls shoulders at the groom, who she was happy to see so calm and composed. Gambit's tight jaw was the only sign of his frustration and Rogue wished she could cup his cheek and tell him there was no way in hell she was letting him marry a Swamp Witch. However, Rogue wasn't too sure what could be done, her hands were bound and if she made a move Belladonna would use magic to stop any kind of attack.

But Rogue was getting desperate, she noticed right away the ceremony was an abridged version and the "I do's" were quickly approaching.

Throwing all reason aside Rogue was going to attack, she had not the slightest idea of what she was going to do but she found herself throwing the rings on the ground before she had time to talk herself out of it.

Belladonna immediately turned and looked to the area of the ground which the rings fell, she was about to smack the lights out of her uncooperative brides maid when all the sudden Belladonna felt a painful force hit her on the shoulders causing her to fall to the ground.

Rogue wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it sooner but to her luck the flowers that were used as decorations became her weapon and as soon as she grabbed a hold of one of the vase she used all of her strength to thrust it against Belladonna's shoulders. Her opponent went down instantly but Rogue knew she was limited on time to get Gambit and herself out of the church.

"Gambit!" Rogue yelled before she suddenly gasped at what she saw before her.

Gambit had already had a plan, it was a much more destructive and dangerous plan, but it was too late for Rogue to stop it, his cuffs were already glowing pink from his kinetic energy and though she heard him scream from the burns he was inflicting on himself somehow he got the cuffs loose just in time to throw them in the air for the explosion.

Smoke engulfed the room and Rogue could barely see in front of her, even Gambit's red eyes were difficult to spot, but she saw caught the slightest glimpse of the red orbs and didn't hesitate when she felt him tug roughly on her cuffs.

Everything that followed seemed to come and go with the blink of an eye, Rogue felt Gambit and herself jump through a glass window, again, and once they were safe on the ground they were taking off at a lightning speed.

There was a lake just in sight with various boats, Rogue was confident that Gambit could get one of them started and they'd soon be out of this mess.

Rogue should have known better, anytime she felt over confident, whether in the training room or the battlefield, something bad always happened, and this time was no exception.

The fast determined pace at which Rogue was running was suddenly interrupted by a very strong hand grabbing the back of her dress and her feet were no longer on the ground.

The growl came before the voice but it still made a shiver run through Rogue's spine and she instantly heard her mind scream, _Dammit I'm done for!_

"Stripes!" Logan growled as he twisted Rogue around to face him, her feet still dangling, "What the hell is going here?"

"Ummm," Rogue said with a shaky smile as she held her hands up to expose the cuffs, "just a weddin'."

"Whose wedding are we talking about here?" Logan angrily asked as Gambit approached them, his breathing ragged and his hand shaking from fresh burns. Logan had a hunch Rogue had gone to see Gambit and knew it when he'd smelt the Swampie on Rogue's balcony, ever since they had started their hunt for Rogue his nostrils had been overwhelmed with the scent of cigarettes, spicy cologne, and bourbon. "Gumbo are you trying to force Rogue into marry you? I will rip your head off with my bare teeth, then I'll…"

"Like calm down Logan!" Kitty Pyrde hollered as she jumped out of the bushes along with her team mate Jean Grey, "That's not a wedding dress Rogue has one, that's like one tacky brides maid dress."

"The petite be right Wolverine," Gambit explained as he attempted to stop his trembling hands, "Gambit be the one whose suppose to get married."

Logan snarled but didn't say anything, he didn't really like the kid but he had the feeling there was something messed up going on that the boy couldn't control, he could suddenly smell a pack of Cajuns just ahead running for them, confirming his theory.

"No one's is getting married tonight that's for sure," Logan said as he slid out one of his blades to cut Rogue's cuffs in half, "your all still a bunch of pups."

"Tell that to the bride," Gambit commented just before he felt Belladonna's invisible hand once again take him and he was being pushed away from the group of X-men, but before he could land at her feet again he felt a strong force pull at him from behind and he was suddenly the center of a tug of war game.

Jean was focusing deeply on keeping Gambit away from the enemy, though the girl had significant power Jean knew it would fade and most likely fade fast. Jean, who had spent her whole life practicing knew how far a little patience could go, but the girl before her was ignorant with her powers and was pushing herself too far.

"Let go of my husband!" Belladonna yelled once she realized her powers were being challenged by another, "He's mine!"

"Ah'm gettin' real tired of hearin' ya say that!" Rogue yelled, letting her southern accent break out.

"Yea? Gonna do something about it?" Belladonna taunted feeling her powers begin to weaken at the strain of the other mutant's power, but still she was determined to have her man and pushed herself as much as she could.

"Ah am!" Rogue cried suddenly taking in the scene before her, there were easily ten Assassins and another ten Thieves but only four X-men, still Rogue knew that the team plus Gambit could take down the twenty humans with no problem; however she didn't see the need for innocent people to get hurt.

"I wanna fight! Just you an Ah! No powers, no assistance, just a fair clean battle to see who the stronger woman is, whichever of us wins gets the Swamp Rat!" Rogue offered seeing the look of interest in Belladonna's eyes.

"Alright," Belladonna replied with a smile as she released Gambit into the possession of the other mutant. Her powers were weak but her fighting skills were not, she knew she could win. "Just gotta play fair, none of those mutants helpin ya!"

Rogue glanced at Logan, who gave her a very angry but agreeable nod, and winked before she outstretched her hand to Kitty, who seemed to already know what she was thinking and handed her a pair of gloves.

Rogue barely had them on before Belladonna was in front of her and throwing the first punch. The icy blue eyes were darkened with anger and were focused on her prey, which dodged her first punch but the second landed right on Rogue's stomach. Rogue ignored the sharp pain and used her opponent's position to grab her shoulders and throw a rough knee kick into Belladonna's stomach.

Both parted momentarily, the score was even and both glared at one another before Belladonna violently started swinging frantic punches. While they seemed to be sloppy Rogue had a rough time dodging them, one would come just followed by the next. For a moment Rogue thought she'd get the upper hand by swinging a lower blow towards Belladonna's stomach but the Assassin saw the mutant's move coming and grabbed Rogue the shoulder and squeezed hard as she twisted it into a painful position, those watching heard the pop.

Rogue felt her shoulder begin to sting with agony but managed to pull away, she then realized she could no longer use her left arm, Belladonna had managed to pop it out of its socket and Rogue realized she'd underestimated the girl's strength.

Belladonna was right back on Rogue aiming for her face, holding her shoulder Rogue managed to dodge them but one finally one got so close Rogue knew she had to act. The next punch Belladonna threw Rogue fell to the ground, her leg swinging out and knocking Belladonna flat on her back.

Moving quickly Rogue stood again and when Belladonna tried to stand Rogue rested her foot on the girl's neck, putting just enough pressure so she wouldn't dare try to run.

"There, Ah won!" Rogue spat her emerald eyes on fire, "Gambit is coming with us and joining the X-men, he will never be yours!"

"Don't be so sure about that," Belladonna replied with a wide grin, Rogue was about to say something when Belladonna's loud yell echoed through the bayou, "Shoot her boys shoot her!"

Looking up Rogue saw at least five assassins pull out their guns, she was sure she heard Gambit yell something, and next thing she knew she heard the sound of the guns going off. Instinctively Rogue closed her eyes and waited to feel something, but she didn't feel anything, making her wonder if she'd taken a bullet to the head and died instantly.

Opening her eyes Rogue saw several bullets just a hairs length away from her face, she was then frozen, realizing how fast she could've been taken out of this world. It wasn't until she felt Gambit's strong arms around her that she moved and even then she still hadn't recovered from the shock.

Jean took a deep breath as she let the bullets fly uselessly to the ground; everything had gone by so fast she was sure she had been too late to save Rogue. She rarely prayed but she found herself doing so as Gambit brought Rogue to her and she took the younger mutant protectively in her arms.

"Belladonna," Gambit growled as he walked to Belladonna who was now standing and attempting to brush off her dress.

"Remy," Belladonna replied tears suddenly filling her eyes, "I can't lose, I don't want to lose you!"

"Belle," Gambit continued standing very close to her and letting his dark angry eyes peer down at her, "You broke your word and battled unfairly, it's plain and clear what a dirty coward you are. Now this is over once and for all. I don't want you, I didn't want you when I came back, and I have no idea what ever made me want you when we were young."

"But… Remy…" Belladonna pleaded as she began to sob, "I love you, I always have…"

"Your love means nothing Belladonna, any love you are capable of is tainted by your hate and cruelty, maybe someday you can find someone who can love you for who you are but it ain't Remy."

Belladonna whimpered some more but Gambit didn't hear what she said and he didn't want to, he had turned and was heading back to the X-men, something he should've done months ago.

"Remy," he heard a whisper in his ear say as a rough hand pressed itself on his shoulder, "if you leave now you'll never be allowed back into the Guild, I will disown you and never admit you were my son."

Unable to control it Gambit felt hot tears threaten to spill his eyes, it was easier to see a blue moon than see him cry, but Jean Luc's harsh words ate at him inside. He could've cared less about Belladonna and her love, but losing Jean Luc's love hurt, it hurt so bad he could barely breathe.

Gambit would never know what he would've done had he been on that bayou alone, he hated to think he'd give into Jean Luc and stay but he would have. In an instant he would have thrown his life away forever and been nothing more than a dirty miserable thief the rest of his days.

But as if she could hear them speaking Rogue stepped out of the protective arms of her team mates so she could see him, he noted instantly her pale skin was glowing in the moonlight and her soul was shining radiantly through her green eyes. She was truly an angel.

"That's your choice Jean Luc," Gambit replied not looking him in the eyes but he could sense the man beside him was also very hurt.

"All you had to do was get married Remy, that's all the Guild asked of ya, not too much considerin all we've done for you over the years. But if this is what you choose I won't stop ya this time, just make sure you don't come back here or I will kill you myself."

"Jean Luc," Gambit said without thinking before the man he had called father could walk away from him possibly forever.

"What?" Jean Luc asked his eyes hardening.

"See my chere over there?" Gambit said nodding towards Rogue not waiting for a response, "She's gonna be Mrs. Lebeau, if you leave this life before the weddin stop on by."

Gambit knew he had nearly crossed the line with Jean Luc by throwing it in his face that he was not going to marry Belladonna but he strode off and away from Jean Luc and the rest of the Guild for good. Emotions were rolling inside of him, relief, sadness, excitement, curiosity, and fear all fought to overtake him, but he stayed calm and composed as he approached the X-men.

Surprisingly Logan was the first to speak and as he patted Gambit on the shoulder he looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Common Gumbo, let's get you home."

(break)

Rogue hadn't spoken to Gambit the rest of the night, she couldn't exactly say why, just whenever he looked at her she felt herself begin to tear up and felt so consumed with guilt she could not speak. She only intended to stop a wedding; she never imagined she'd break the relationship between Gambit and the man he loved like a father.

Even as she was in the medical room having her shoulder forced back into place he was kind enough to hold her hand, his hands bandaged from the burns, causing her to feel yet more guilt. How he could be around her after what she had done confused her, but she was sure deep inside he hated her and would always hate her.

Sitting on her bed starring out her balcony doors and feeling the gentle breeze coming in offered little comfort, she had tried her best to sleep but had too many things on her mind. Her eyes, which were bare of their usually heavy makeup, were dark and sullen from lack of sleep and deep thought, while her hair was tangled and curled awkwardly because she hadn't bothered to brush it after her shower. Her reflection in the glass looked back at her and she couldn't help but compare herself to Belladonna. The girl was evil and heartless but yet she was beautiful. It seemed so unfair to Rogue, if she had Belladonna's amazing body and the ability to touch never would she have done anything to lose Gambit's love, which had been so passionate and genuine when he and Belladonna were young.

"Dammit," Rogue sighed suddenly feeling her eyes water, silent tears began making their way down her cheeks and soon turned into a violent sob.

"Chere you be breakin' your Swamp Rats heart when you cry like that."

Rogue snapped her head up to find Gambit sitting on her balcony ledge, he was much more cleaned up then he had been in New Orleans and she couldn't deny that he looked amazing. All his facial hair was removed revealing his chiseled jaw and structured cheeks, while his hair looked much softer from taking a decent shower, and his white shirt and jeans, which were barrowed from Scott who was a size smaller than Gambit, clung to his perfect body tightly.

His beautiful appearance just put Rogue into a much worse mood than she was already in. She knew she shouldn't have but she took a quick glance in the mirror, making her feel yet worse because she felt she looked even shoddier than before due to crying.

Wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve Rogue stood and forced herself to walk out into the bright afternoon sun, she knew at some point she'd have to speak to Gambit again but she felt like this was far too soon.

"Everyone's got a breakin' point I guess," Rogue replied looking at him but avoiding his eyes. "Should've known better than to have my doors wide open now that we got a thief around, gonna have to put several locks on everything."

"You already started Rogue, no need to go puttin locks on the material things when you already lockin yourself up, that's all I care about," Gambit said moving from his seat and standing beside her.

Rogue quickly darted her eyes to the ground and she felt herself scowl like a five year old who doesn't want to admit they did something wrong, but she had, she knew she had. They were friends, there was no denying that and she wasn't treating him as a friend should.

"I just need more time," Rogue managed to say before she choked back more tears, she really couldn't handle this right now.

"Time for what Rogue?" Gambit asked raising a gloved hand to Rogue's cheek and slowly pulling a piece of hair back from her face, "We waited this long to be together, why do you want to put up the barriers now that we can be."

"Gambit," Rogue snapped taking a step away from him, "I made you walk away from your family, how can you possibly even think about being with me? Belladonna was one thing but I never wanted you to be disowned, but it happened and it's my fault. You shouldn't want to even look at me."

"But I do Rogue," Gambit replied taking her by the elbows and forcing her to turn towards him, but her eyes were still glued to the ground, "I want to look at you every night and day much as I can. We got something Rogue, something strong; I wouldn't have left New Orleans for nothin."

"Gambit, you may not feel it just yet but one of these days you're going to wake up and miss your family…"

"My family is here chere," Gambit said forcefully grabbing her chin and making her look into his eyes, "Jean Luc and the Guild used me Rogue; they used me to further their own advances. They didn't care for what I wanted or what was best for me, most of them never even liked me. I've only been here a day Rogue and I already feel like I can fit in, finally have the chance to make friends and do something good with my life, and most of all I fell for someone I want to be with. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about her," here he paused to caress her cheek, "and I can't stop thinking what I could do to make her happy," his hand now moved back to her chin where he slightly ran his thumb over her lower lip, "and most important I can't stop thinking about all the amazing things we could share together if she'd let us get closer." Finally Gambit took her cheeks in his hand and pulled her head down slightly so he could kiss her forehead; he felt her shiver beneath him, which caused him to pull away so he could see her face once again.

"It's gonna be so hard though Gambit, I got Belladonna in my head, I know her memories, I'm always going to be comparing, always feeling so beneath her, I don't know if I can do it," Rogue replied her voice cracking on the last few words as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I know it gonna be hard Rogue, two people like us tryin to be together is probably a crazy idea, but I know I can't walk away from you, and I don't want you to walk away from me. You make me so happy Rogue; please let me try to make you as happy."

Rogue was about to say something but Gambit suddenly dropped to his knees and she wasn't sure what he was about to say, but her heart began beating so fast it physically hurt.

"I did love Belladonna once, with all my heart, but we were so young Rogue, we were fourteen the first time we slept together, and I confused love with lust for many years because I was just so blind, I never really sat to consider my feelings, it was all just a game to me. But this Rogue this is no game, you make me wanna change, wanna be better. So I'm on my knees beggin you to give us a chance Rogue, just one chance."

"Swamp Rat," Rogue said lifting her hand out for his, when he took it she helped him stand, "I almost took twenty bullets for ya, course I'm going to give us a chance." Gambit suddenly smiled but she held up to fingers to his lips and silenced him, "But this is all new for me Gambit and like you said the two of us should be the last two people in the world trying to have a relationship so we need to take this very slowly alright. Especially the physical stuff,"

"Anything for my chere," Gambit replied bringing her hand up to his lips for a kiss.

"Anything? Alright your first task will be to never mention to anyone at the mansion that you saw me crying, it'll ruin my rep," Rogue said with a smirk as she looked up at Gambit whose red eyes were dancing with happiness.

He was about to say something when suddenly a rock flew between him and Rogue, causing them both to look at the school grounds to see who the culprit was, both gulped with nerves when they saw Logan and a group of students outside starring up at them.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Logan growled as he glared down Gambit, "You get your ass down her now Cajun! You're in for the work out of your life! And next time I catch you in Rogue's room I'll make sure you don't live to see the next day!"

Rogue knew she was excused from training because of her arm, but she gave Gambit a sympathetic smile, brought his wrists to her lips so she could kiss each one gently, and motioned for him to be on his way.

"Rest now Rogue," Gambit said just before he jumped, "and don't forget to dream of me," he added with a wink before he was gone.

"You wish Swamp Rat!" Rogue yelled with a scowl as she turned for her room, the scowl melting as she collapsed on her bed and smiled.

Her thoughts were suddenly much clearer and she felt at peace with everything knowing that Gambit didn't blame her for what happened, as for Belladonna's psyche it was so angry it fleeted to hide deep in her mind to be alone. Though she still had a lot of fears and doubts about being with Gambit the idea of things working out overcame everything else, she was completely happy and didn't have a care in the world.

Sitting up Rogue suddenly let out a frustrated scream her peacefulness completely shattering, "I have a math test tomorrow!"


End file.
